neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Kaja Jarosik
'Kaja Jarosik '''is a main character in both the TVN Polish shows ''Szkoła and 19+. She is the co-antagonist of the show, along the side of Sara Rogalska and Iwona Małkowska. She is portrayed by Marcelina Ziętek. Personality Kaja is small-mind much like Frodo, who she has fallen in a love to. She is also very manipulative and betrayal, like she was bertraying her boyfriend what caused to break up with them. She is very manipulative, vindictive, and dedicated just like Sara Rogalska and Iwona Małkowska, and also Szymon Regulski, who she is working together with. Character History Early Years She was born to her unnamed parents in Kraków, Poland, where she attended the primary school, then middle and secondary schools at the Post-Primary School Complex named after Adam Mickiewicz. She always was so picking up boys, and she was never rejected up. After graduation, she started to attend the college. Season 1 She appeared briefly in that season when she moved into the Gawroński apartment. She was dating Erick who she betrayed so long. She was kicked out of the apartment by Lena Gawrońska for picking her boyfriend up. Season 3 She appeared briefly in one episode for helping Melanie Trzeciak and Alice Butterfly to find something more about Blaise Szymczak. Season 4 She appears in that season as a third antagonist and co-villain along with Sara Rogalska and Iwona Małkowska. She has fallen in love with Szczepan Kapusta as her only crush who could resists her personal charms. She became a third of the most dangerous villains in the show, being able to making terrible thoughts thanks to Sara Rogalska's influences. Relationships Friends Sara Rogalska Best Friend See: Saraja Kaja and Sara befriended when Sara gave an employment to her in her pub, Scarface. They both quickly befriended as they share the same motto to the 19+ pack. They both are befriended with Iwona Małkowska who is the secondary main villain in the show and their close friend. Iwona Małkowska Best Friend See: Kajona Iwona and Kaja befriended when Iwona came back into working in the Scarface. They like each other although sometimes they both are doing some stupid leading to laughing of it. Romances Szczepan Kapusta Crush/In love with See: Kajrodo Frodo is Kaja's crush and she is capable to do everything to get him only for herself and making him to forget Alice. Trivia *She is fallen in love to Frodo. *She attends now the unnamed college. *She is working in the Scarface. *She befriended Sara and Iwona Małkowska, and later also Szymon Regulski and Szczepan Kapusta. **She is the third main antagonist and co-villain in the show, along the sides of Iwona Małkowska and Sara Rogalska. Gallery References de:Kaja Jarosik es:Kaja Jarosik fr:Kaja Jarosik pl:Kaja Jarosik ru:Кая Яросик it:Kaja Jarosik la:Kaja Jarosik Category:19+ Characters Category:Females Category:19+ Main Characters Category:Adults Category:Graduates of the Post-Primary School Complex named after Adam Mickiewicz Category:Jarosik Family Category:19+ Villains Category:College students Category:Polish individuals Category:Scarface Workers Category:Polish college students Category:Szkoła Characters Category:Non-magic people